Christmas Morning After
by Yami-Dagora
Summary: KxJ Kaiba wakes up on Christmas morning to the one he barely dared hope he'd ever wake up to. What went on the night before beneath Mokuba's precious Christmas tree?


**He's All I Want Just For Me   
Underneath My Christmas Tree**

**-X-**

Kaiba winced, glancing up through the branches of the massive tree that Mokuba had insisted that he bought, declaring that they should celebrate 'the Western way'. The brunet would have no hand in decorating the bloody thing, as he made clear to his younger brother as firmly as he could. Nor would he engage in other kind of Christmas event, custom or tradition: This was Japan, for Kami's sake! How many people celebrated the birth of a middle-eastern--turned--Roman--turned--western god in Japan? As for the plant itself... surely that originated in the pagan, tree-worshipping religions of Europe?

So why was one smack-bang in the middle of his games room?

Come to think of it, why was _he_ smack-bang in the middle of his games room, lying half under the bloody thing?

Seto looked down at the sleeping being in his arms.

_Oh. _

_Oh yeah._

Wincing again due to his pounding headache, Kaiba held the person closer to him, pushing all pyromanical thoughts from his mind. Reaching out a hand, his brushed the pine-needles off the other's peaceful face.

Now that was one aspect of celebration he didn't mind in the least: Christmas parties. Most of all, bringing home an intoxicated Mutt and screwing him senseless partially under a Christmas tree, whilst wearing a ridiculous, conical party hat.

Not really Kaiba's style, but it seemed a good idea at the time. Besides, the Mutt suggested it... who was he to argue?

Of course, the brunet had always imagined their first time up in his bedroom, with candles and rose petals scattered over black, silk sheets, a certain blond lying with--

"Nnrrrgh. W-what the-- where the fuck..."

Maybe next time.

"Fuuuuck, I am sooo hungoooover..." The blond muttered, stating the obvious. Kaiba watched him with a small, anxious grimace --the Mutt _had_ been very drunk, after all. Who's to say he remembered a thing about last night, or that it was in fact he who had initiated it all. Jounouchi Katsuya grasped Kaiba's open shirt tightly, using it to haul himself into a sitting position.

"Ow **fuck**!" He swore loudly as he received a face-ful of pine branch, rolling out from under the tree in order to sit up.

Considerably more gracefully than the other teen's efforts, Kaiba Seto also emerged from underneath the monstrous tree, ducking his head to avoid being brained by a bauble. He said nothing, watching the other as the blond runs a hand through his hair, groaning, his eyes clenched shut in his obvious pain. The brunet deliberated over whether or not to speak to Jounouchi, damning the uncertainty that the blond always rendered him. He was nothing but obstinate with anyone else, why and how did the Mutt make him so bloody unsure of himself?

"So," Jounouchi sat back slowly, twisting his torso to face the teenager beneath the tree, crossing his long legs, one eyebrow arched at Kaiba in an expression that the CEO often gave him. "You took advantage of me."

"What?" Kaiba's head snapped up. "No, I--."

"I was drunk, and you decided that you would go for what you could get."

Seta's usually calm visage looked panicked as he frantically fought to deny what he thought Jounouchi was accusing him of.

"Alcohol-induced sex can be considered rape, you know. You were a lot less drunk than I was."

"J-Jounouchi, I swear--."

Katsuya's face broke into a smirk, and he rolled his eyes expressively at the CEO.

"Stop skulking, Seto. After all that, you may as well come and give me a good-morning kiss." Kaiba's eyes widened at this, but did _not_ need to be told twice. Crawling over to the other in a matter of seconds, the brunet rested his hand against Jou's neck as he leaned in to kiss him on the lips. "You're really gullible this early in the morning, y'know that?"

"That wasn't funny, Mutt." Kaiba told him sternly, not taking his hand from the other's neck.

"No, you're right," Jou answered in serious voice. "It was hilarious." His maniacal burst of laughter was cut short by an increase of pain caused by the throbbing in his head. "I feel like my brain's imploded." He finished, wincing in a way that Kaiba considered absolutely adorable.

Seto kissed Jou's temple gently, moving the golden hair aside. "Then you should learn to watch your alcohol intake." Words could not express how relieved he was that the Mutt was only teasing him. He could have had a lot of trouble on his hands.

Jounouchi studied Kaiba for a long time, reaching up his own hand to grip the one at his neck, bringing it down into his lap. He didn't let it go. The CEO glanced at their entwined hands in something akin to surprise: why did everything about Jounouchi surprised, shock, and unfailingly enchant him?

"Seto darling?" Again, shock, surprise. Blissful enchantment. With those two words, Seto was ashamed to say that he would do anything for the Mutt, anything for those eyes and those sensuously parted lips. "Take off the bloody hat. I can't take you seriously when you're wearing that."

Flushing slightly, trying to cover up his disappointment, Kaiba ripped the elastic from around his chin, throwing the foolish, cardboard object across the room.

"_You_ put it on me!"

Jou shot him a dazzling smile.

"If I watched my alcohol intake," Jou innocently replied to Kaiba's earlier statement, ignoring his last. "Last night --this morning-- would never have happened."

Kaiba breathed in sharply, unsure of what the blond's point was.

"And tonight wouldn't happen either." Jounouchi raised Kaiba's hand to his lips, kissing it softly. Kaiba himself tensed. "Nor would tomorrow morning." The brunet's breath hitched helplessly with longing. "Or right after tomorrow's lunch --which, by the way, I expect ordered in from somewhere nice and expensive."

"Don't push your luck."

"You were planning it anyway, admit it!"

Kaiba said nothing, mentally cursing at how the blond had managed to predict his plans.

"Now, if you'd be so kind as to ask me out..." Jounouchi stared at Kaiba expectantly, tilting his head to one side.

"J-Jou," Seto began hoarsely. "Go out with me. Be… Be my…"

The blond laughed, throwing his dishevelled hair back. "Not quite the romantic, eh, Kaib'?"

Seto was flustered, not quite sure what to say. How did the Mutt _do_ this to him? To Kaiba Seto --_the_ cool, cold, universally-admired Kaiba Seto!

"This was never going to be a one-off, Mutt." Seto replied haughtily, trying desperately to regain the upper-hand. "After all, a dog's not just for Christmas--."

"Finish that sentence and I smack you one and leave." Jounouchi threatened severely, gesturing aggressively with an index finger.

"-- if they have stamina enough, they can last right through to New Year as well."

**-X-**

_**Ahaha, I'm sorry, I just had to be the first to get in a 'Dog's Aren't Just For Christmas' fic. It was a cheesy cliché: please forgive me. PLUS it's Christmas Day here in England, but not in America, so I have a head-start, dah-di-dah. **_

_**Merry Christmas to you all. **_

_**Dagora.**_


End file.
